The Line Is Loyalty
by darthamius
Summary: What seperates man from beast? For one man, the search for power and the search for oneself leads to a difficult, entertwined path of pain, fear, courage, love, and most of all, loyalty. Naruto age: 16


**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I don't own Naruto.

_Prologue_

The moon shined brightly above the tall trees that covered the marsh lands. The night deathly silent as the leaves gently swayed in the gentle breeze. Shadows suddenly shifted in the trees. Quickly, deadly, and silently. The basic shinobi skills, each being executed precisely by the four man team that passed through the dark trees.

Before them the trees thinned but the shadows were still a plenty, never revealing their presence. The four figures halted suddenly, taking in their surroundings.

Bones laid scattered about. It was obviously a nesting grounds or den of some kind of terrible creature. They identified it as a pack of wolves, laying about in the moonlight.

The Ninja's turned to their leader who communicated to them through hand signs. Any words spoken that could be picked up by their ears would easily be picked up by the wolves. They had a mission to carry out and couldn't be caught now. The manuevered silently around the pack, splitting up and surrounding them.

The leader manuevered to the tail end of the pack, but as the trees cleared out before him, he bore witness to an even larger beast.

This was it, the beast of Legends. Gaia's terror. The earth roaming wolf. Fenrir itself rested before him. It's deep earth brow coat shined in the light, forest green blazes stretching across his legs and tail.

_It's size is unfaithomable! It has to be at least five times as big as any of the other wolves in the area, I can't even begin to understand it's true power!, _he thought as he reached into his pouch, removing a kunai from his pouch. _But for the glory of my village I will take it down_., he thought, his body tingling in excitement.

A sound behind him suddenly caught his attention. He quickly whirled around. His body stiffined in fear as his eyes met that of an unfamiliar woman, her face painted in red, what looked similar to fangs. She let out a low growl that chilled him to the bone.

As the world turned dark. Howls echoed through the night as the wolves praised the full moon.

>> >> >> 

The leaves of Konoha glowed brightly in the setting sun, displaying their rusty colors. The breeze was gentle as it's gates stood tall and proud before the Hokage monument. The faces of the hidden villages Hokage leaders eternally etched into the cliff side looked over the village stoically as they fulfilled their promises to watch over them. Before the gate, onlookers watched on curiously as a tall boy with bright blonde hair continued on to the gates. The man, once considered a miscreant, was now known as a hero, and quickly on his way to fulfill his childhood dream, but with each step he took, tension and sadness grew as the distance between him and the gate shrank. Uzemaki Naruto was no longer just a trouble maker of his earlier days. Now he was a rapidly developing shinobi and regardly highly by even the most skilled of ninja and held dearly by those that claimed him friend. On this day, while the scenery was beautiful, the heart of Konoha was deeply saddened. Naruto was leaving again, and this time no one knew when he would return.

Silence followed Naruto as he closed in on the check point. It was rare to see Uzemaki serious. This was one of those days. His mind was set and his face was hard. His Leaf Village headband reflected the sunlight as he tilted it higher onto his brow. "Here I go! I'll find Sasuke, and when I do, I'll come home and believe it, I'll be known as the only ninja to surpass Hokage!", he suddenly announced loud and proudly, an unaltered grin crossing his features despite the saddened crowd that gathered around him.

He turned in suprise as a commotion arouse in the crowd. As the villagers parted, he met the pale eyes of a deep blue haired beauty, her soft features etched with panic as she desperatly fought her way to the front of the crowd. "Let me through! Please! Na-naruto-kun, wait!" Came the sweet cry of Hyuuga Hinata as tears fell down her cheeks. When she broke free she rushed to him. "Naruto-kun!" She cried softly, panting abit as she stared up at him. The speech she had wanted to say to him slipped from her mind as she stared. She couldn't even think anymore. She didn't want him to go, not like this, not after he hadn't been back long enough. Atleast not long enough to her.

"Th-the village will not be the same without you." She whispered softly as she tried to surpress her still falling tears.

He just gave her a cheesy grin. "Aww c'mon, Hinata-chan, don't worry about me. Besides, the Leaf Village is safe as long as there are Kunoichi around like you.", he said with a grin.

Hinata looked at him as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "Naruto-kun, please...do you have to find him? Do you have to leave?", she cried. It was rare for her to talk without a stutter, especially to Naruto. But now, seeing him stand just a few steps away from leaving her life again, especially after having grown closer, she couldn't stand to see him go like this.

Naruto could only offer her a genuine smile. "Hinata-chan..thank you..I know I should have realised it before recently but you've been a lot of help, always trying to support me. But Sasuke is out there, somewhere, and I'm the only one that can bring him back. Plus despite all the work we've done, Akatsuki's threat is still here. I have to finish the fight...on my own.", he said as he softly reached out to softly touch her cheek, resulting in a deep red blush to cross her face. He smiled warmly at her. "You're strong, Hinata-chan, I can see it, and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise, believe it!", he said.

Hinata could only smile sheepishly as she caste her eyes down, her blush growing, despite the tears that now flowed freely. He nodded to her. "It's time for me to go. It's time to choose my own fate.", he said as he turned back to the road.

Hinata stiffled a sob as he watched him. As he passed the Konoha checkpoint and waved good bye to the crowd, Hinata could only cry. Despite the strong words, Hinata took little solace in them. The man she had adored and looked up to all her life, was now leaving, without a second thought. She cried helplessly even as a comforting hand settled on her shoulder.

"He's right, you know..", a rough voice whispered comfortingly into her ear, his sharp nails gently grazing her coat as he comfortingly squeezed her shoulder. "It's time for Naruto to find his own way, let's find our own, okay? Hinata?", he said.

She sniffled as her sobbing stopped, but the tears still fell. She couldn't help but smile sadly as a familiar fuzzy muzzle touched her hand. Softly and instinctually she reached up to scratch the great white dog's ears as a comforting whine greeted her.

She nodded. He was right after all. "B-but...I am sure...going to miss him." She said gently as she turned her head to see her long childhood friend and team mate just behind her, his nin dog, without fail, by his side. A feral but gentle grin greeted her on his ruggidly handsome face underneath his wild and barely tamed brown mop of hair. He was tall and his piercing dark eyes showed his wild nature, but his smile was always soft at least to he. His face was sharp, marred only by the painted red fangs, which were now permanent tattoos he had been given recently as he came closer to age.

They both watched until his spikey blonde hair disappeared into the distance. As the crowd thinned, Kiba waited for Hinata who watched just abit longer. Thinking of a way to try and make her smile Kiba grinned to himself. "Hey, Hinata," He stated grabbing her attention away from the gate. "Naruto will be back, don't you worry. Besides, I bet when he comes back, he will be even stronger, just like you will be. He'll be going on about 'being the next Hokage, believe it'!", he mocked with a large grin that showed his wild nature. His nin dog, Akamaru barking in approval.

Hinata smiled warmly before walking towards him. He had atleast succeeded in making her smile again. She was still sad, but she was obviously trying to hide it from him as she took his arm. "Please...walk me home?" She asked softly.

"Hinata, I really am sorry about Naruto leaving. I know how you two had gotten close." Kiba said in as sweet a voice as he could manage. He didn't like the look that played on the young woman's face.

"Thank you, Kiba-kun..but, it is alright. He will always be in my heart." She replied softly.

Kiba could only offer her a soft, sympathetic smile as he thumbed his nose. "You got it, Hinata, you just remember that!", he said as loud and confident as ever.

Hinata finally smiled genuinly at him. It didn't take her Byakugan to see through his ruggid exterior. He was a big softie as well. "Thank you...Kiba-kun...for waiting for me...", she whispered.

Kiba just grinned at her. "Ha, don't mention it. I wouldn't be much of a friend if I left you in the street crying your eyes out. Call me a sucker.", he said, Akamaru once again barking for her attention as he once again bumped her hand.

The Hyuga heiress giggled as she stroked the dogs nose before looked up at the small apartment complex she lived in, close to her old sensei.

"I'm sorry, Kiba-kun..I feel like I've been a burden to you for so long now..", she said, her eyes turning down, her fingers naturally coming together in a familiar and unbreakable habit.

He just smirked. "Don't worry about it, we're still a team. Even if we aren't working together. Besides, you can just make it up to me later with some more of that teriyaki jerky you seem to get your hands on.", he said with a playful grin.

Hinata giggled once more before she gave him a mock stern look. "Kiba-kun, those were for Akamaru! Don't tell me you've been eating them!", she scolded playfully. Despite her attempts to act tough though she could only burst to even more violent fit of giggles at Kiba's shocked expression. However the memories soon came back and her eyes burned once more as fresh tears threatened to spill. "T-thank you...so much..", she said as she bowed to him.

Kiba's eyes softened as he regarded her. "You know Shino and I are here for you..don't be so afraid to come look us up, allright?", he said seriously as he reached out, resting his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

Hinata smiled as she looked back up at him. "I...I will...good night...Kiba-kun..", she said.

Kiba nodded in response before he waved to her. "Ja na, Hinata.", he said, his great white dog obediantly following by his side.

Hinata watched him as his figure disappeared from view before he turned back down the street, towards the gate. _Oh, Naruto-kun..please...please come home..._

AN: There it is, my first post. I don't write a lot so hopefully reviews will inspire me, but expect a busy schedule to keep me distracted for those who enjoyed it. That means all the Naruto fans who endlessly look up stories despite completion, I included. Keep sharing everyone.


End file.
